Kenny Clark II gets grounded for Googolplex Years
This is a grounded video by Elephant012. Plot When Custard realizes that Kenny Clark II asked African Vulture for the sleeping pictures, the wedding pictures, the driving pictures, the toilet pictures, the deleted Nutzis episodes and the deleted music videos on Twitter, he goes to Kenny II's home, grounds him and closes his Twitter sccount. He then takes Kenny II to the backyard, where Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka Chung, B.B. Jammies, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Roll Light, Tristan, Henry, June, Azura, Ike, Daniel, Katarina, Sally Smith, MaryettaFan2006, HansHeimlerFan2001, Luna Minami, Mickey McGuinness, JohnnyRocks ClydeSucks, African Vulture, Miss Mouth, Mr Mouth, JivingJaniceYes AlvinHungNo, Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Bubsy Bobcat, Fion Lim Chan 2001, Julidizor2016, Jillian1234, 761954, Hans Heimler, Karl Hamburger, Derek Vons, Victor, Hugo, Little Hans Heimler, Maryetta, Oscar, Johnny, Rita, Rocking Ralph, Famous Amos, Sonic and his friends and the Babylon Rogues to teach Kenny II a lesson. They force Kenny II to watch shows which are not made by Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Marvel, DC Comics, Paramount, Nickelodeon and Sony Pictures Animations, watch films which are not childish and old school prime time, play video games which are not childish and old school prime time, play cd roms which are not childish and old school prime time, listen to music which are not childish and old school prime time and eat and drink healthy things. Then, Custard gets his mom (Azura) to beat Kenny II up. Meanwhile, at the backyard, everyone has a party to celebrate. Cast *Brian as Kenny Clark II, 761954 and Bubsy Bobcat *Young Guy as Derek Vons, Henry, Silver the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk *Ivy as Cream the Rabbit, June, Shimajirō Shimano, Tristan, Katarina and Foo *Tween Girl as Daniel, Laura Koala, Miles "Tails" Prower and Marine the Raccoon *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies *Kayla as Rita and Sally Smith *Princess as Amy Rose, Azura and HansHeimlerFan2001 *Justin as JohnnyRocks ClydeSucks *Amos Martinez as Stone Rabbit, Billy Pugsley and Famous Amos *Eric as Victor, Knuckles the Echidna, Ike and Rocking Ralph *Dmitri as the Russian Soldier *Julie as Fion Lim Chan 2001 and Blaze the Cat *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Roobear Koala, Charmy Bee and Wave the Swallow *African Vulture as herself and Little Hans Heimler *Zorrawa Epic 13 as Maryetta *Joey as Oscar, Johnny, Sonic the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon *David as Shadow the Hedgehog *Diesel as Big the Cat *Salli as Rouge the Bat *Robot as E-123 Omega *Dallas as Vector the Crocodile and Storm the Albatross *Emma as Jazzi *Kendra as Noodle *Amy as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript see Custard relaxing in his bed with his iPad Custard: Let me see what's on Twitter. sees a question called "African Vulture, can you give me a picture of Victor sleeping?" is shocked as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect plays Custard: (in his TV show voice) Uh oh. (normal voice) Kenny II asked African Vulture for a picture of Victor sleeping. That's it! I'm teaching him a lesson! gets off his bed, leaves his bedroom, rides the Zoomer and goes to Kenny II's home to Kenny II's bedroom Kenny II: Hooray! I asked African Vulture for a picture of Victor sleeping in his bed! walks up to Kenny II Custard: Kenny II, why are you happy? Kenny II: Because African Vulture is going to give me a picture of Victor sleeping in his bed. Custard: What? Kenny II, the sleeping pictures, the wedding pictures, the driving pictures, the toilet pictures, the deleted Nutzis episodes and the deleted music videos are stupid! That's it! I'm closing your Twitter account! And you're grounded for googolplex years! throws Kenny II off his laptop, gets on his laptop and closes Kenny II's Twitter account Kenny II: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Custard, how could you close my Twitter account?! I want it back! Custard: Too bad, Kenny II. You can't make another Twitter account again. I will take you to the backyard. six minutes later to the backyard Custard: Okay, Kenny II. You have some visitors who want to see you. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. I heard you asked African Vulture for the picture of Victor sleeping in his bed. Foo: I'm Foo. Asking African Vulture for the picture of Victor sleeping in his bed is not kind. It's stupid. Noodle: I'm Noodle. It's not smart to ask African Vulture for the sleeping pictures. If you ask her for a picture of Eva sleeping in her bed, I will force you to watch FUNimation and Viz Media shows and you will say goodbye to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. Ka-Chung: It's me, Ka-Chung. I'm sick and tired of you asking African Vulture for the wedding pictures. If you ask her for "The Nutzis S7E6 - Dinner Scene", I will transform into my brown ranger form to beat you up with my yellow chainsaw. B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Bad boy. Bad boy. Daniel: I'm Daniel Tiger. No one asks African Vulture for the driving pictures. If you ask her for the driving pictures, you will be forced to watch American Dad. And if you tell Vendetta the Sixth to follow you, I'm going to force you to watch Ren and Stimpy, and you will be saying goodbye to My Friends Tigger and Pooh. Katarina: I'm Katarina. You are forty one times worse than SallyJones1998. Shimajirō Shimano: It's me, Shimajirō Shimano. You can watch Jimmy Two Shoes instead of my TV shows. How about that? Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Stop harassing African Vulture. If you harass her, I will put a nappy on you. Roll Light: I'm Roll Light. You should never tell PajamaFrix to follow you on Twitter. If you do, then I will send you to Korea. Tristan: I'm Tristan Miyamoto. You will never watch Linus the Lionhearted, the show that Linus and I starred in, because it's an old school prime time show. Henry: I'm Henry. You will watch Kablam, because it's a new school prime time show, and that's where June and I star in. June: I'm June. You didn't use your brain until you ask African Vulture for a picture of Hugo sleeping in his bed. Azura: I'm Azura. You are never wanting to ask African Vulture for "The Nutzis S7E7 - Goring Betrays Hitler". If you do, then I will use my blessed lance to beat you up. Ike: My name is Ike. You are done with asking African Vulture for "The Nutzis S7E4 - FEGELEIN, FEGELEIN, FEGELEIN!!". If you do it, then I will force you to watch Regular Show. Luna: I'm Luna Minami. You are so done with asking African Vulture for "The Nutzis S7E1 (Not Suitable for Kids)". Stop doing it or I will send you back to the snow storm of 1940. Mickey: My name is Mickey McGuinness. You're never bothering African Vulture. If you ask her for "The Nutzis S1E1 (Remake) Not Suitable for Kids", then Custard will slice you with his purple chainsaw. Custard: That will be me. Sally: I'm Sally Smith. I told African Vulture that her version of the 40K subs special will not happen. If you ask her for "The Nutzis S1E2 (Not Suitable for Kids)", then I will send you to Tanzania. RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL: I'm RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL. If you play with Johnny's p****, I will send you to jail. JohnnyRocks ClydeSucks: I'm JohnnyRocks ClydeSucks. Stop asking African Vulture for "So What?". If you do, I will call Geon and he will beat you up with a flamethrower. HansHeimlerFan2001: I'm HansHeimlerFan2001. You made Amos vomit because of what you did to ask African Vulture for "The Nutzis S1E3 (Not Suitable for Kids)". JivingJaniceYes AlvinHungNo: It's me, JivingJaniceYes AlvinHungNo. If Lucina sees you asking African Vulture for "The Nutzis S1E4 (Not Suitable for Kids)", she will beat you up with a dagger. African Vulture: I'm African Vulture. Your stupid questions about the sleeping pictures, the wedding pictures, the driving pictures, the toilet pictures, the deleted Nutzis episodes and the deleted music videos you asked me give Derek nightmares. Hans: I'm Hans Heimler. If Jet ever sees you asking African Vulture for "Two Princes (Just Go Ahead Now)", he will beat you up with a dagger. Karl: It's me, Karl Hamburger. Pell said that you need to stop asking African Vulture for "The Nutzis S1E5 (Not Suitable for Kids)". Ask African Vulture for the Brave videos or Giffany will turn you into a baby. Derek: I'm Derek Vons. August told you not to ask African Vulture for "The Nutzis S1E6 (Not Suitable for Kids)". If you do, I will send you back to 6000 BC, where the pharoahs will kill you. Oscar: I'm Oscar. If you force Lucy to watch Schoolhouse Rock, I will send you back to 400 BC, where the roman empires will injure you. Victor: I'm Victor. I don't want to see you again. If you ever ask African Vulture for "The Nutzis S1E7 (Not Suitable for Kids)", I will force you to watch The Lion King. Hugo: My name is Hugo. I had enough with you asking African Vulture for "The Walk of Life (music video)", I'm going to force you to watch Dragon Ball Z if you ask her for a picture of Roland sleeping in his bed. Eva: I'm Eva Braun. You are done with asking African Vulture for "The Nutzis (S6E5) Hans' Driving Lesson". You need to stop asking her for that or Iris going to beat you up. Helga: I'm Helga. You are so done with forcing Hugo to watch Pj Katie's Farm. It doesn't matter if Hugo likes Schoolhouse Rock. If you force him to watch The Ranch Party, I will call Dark Magician Girl and she will beat you up. Isaac: My name is Isaac Vons. No more Mickey Mouse Clubhouse because it's a childish show. You can only watch The Simpsons. Julia: I'm Julia. You should not be peeing on Michael because he was a good boy. If you pee on him, Astro Guy will break your skull. Henrich: I'm Henrich Himmler. You're never going to kill Misael. If you kill him, I will send you to China, where the Chinese soldiers kill you. Margret: I'm Margret. Hans will call Santa on the phone and he will tell him not to get you some presents on Christmas Day, and you will get coal for Christmas Day and you will be sent to Germany. Roobear: I'm Roobear. I heard you beated up my girlfriend Betty with a gun. If you ask African Vulture for "The Nutzis S10E1 - Isaac Joins the Nutzis", I will tell Facebook to IP ban you." Laura: I'm Laura. I'm angry at you because you always ask African Vulture for a picture of Hans going potty on the toilet with a censor bar covering his private. You know you can get banned from Twitter for that. Stone: I'm Stone Rabbit. I hate it when you ask African Vulture for a picture of Ralph going poopy on the toilet with a censor bar covering his private. I am seeing Scared Stiff at the movies with my girlfriend Roxy without you. Amos: I'm Famous Amos. You will not participate at the Make Your Mark Dance Off. Only I get to go and participate at the Make Your Mark Dance Off. Also, i am seeing Batman The Movie at the movies with my girlfriend Julissa without you. Billy: I'm Billy Pugsley, Amos' best friend. I called Walmart and told them not to let you get some DVDs which are childish and old school prime time. page is under constructiGuy Category:Kenny Clark II's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:Series based on The Save-Ums Category:The Save-Ums Show